Battle Rating
Battle Rating (often abbreviated to BR) is a combined measure of a player's stats and stat boosts. A player's BR level is displayed via a symbol over their character's head. Players who have a BR level of zero are shown with five grayed-out stars above their head. Upon reaching a BR level of 1, the left-most of those stars will fill in. After filling in all five stars, the symbol will change to the next tier and only the left-most will be filled in until the player raises their BR. However, due to the fact that any given item or method of stat boosting does not award BR based on the amount of total stat increase, but as a more arbitrary number fixed to each individual way to raise BR, a higher BR does not always mean a stronger player. Even large gaps in BR can see the player with the lower Battle Rating prevailing in battle, depending on where their BR comes from. For example, equipping Fancy Wings will instantly raise a player's BR by 1,000 points but without adding any stat boosts; in order to gain stats from Fancy Wings, a player must first upgrade them using Development Cards. On the other hand, a player can also gain BR by increasing the Quality of their equipment, which adds raw stats and at higher Qualities also adds a percentage modifier to a player's damage output. Symbol Levels #Star #Crescent Moon #Sun #Queens Crown #Kings Crown Upgrading BR: Free to Play *Equipment: BR can be earned for both equipping and enchanting equipment. In the case of enchanting, BR is only added if the item in question is equipped to the character; enchanting equipment in the inventory does not add BR, though it does count towards earning enchanting-related Growth Titles. *Raising Dragons: BR can be earned each time the level of a dragon morph's stats are raised. This includes raising stats that have no effect on a character's class, such as a Warrior raising their dragon's MATK stat. *Dragon Orbs: Equipping and raising the level of Dragon Orbs will increase a player's BR. The amount of BR earned for this is tied to the color of the orb (with green being worth the least and orange worth the most) and the orb's level. Only orbs that are socketed to a dragon will earn BR; orbs in the Dragon Orb inventory do not count. *Legendary Challenge Medal: Fight in the Legendary Challenge twice each day for a chance to earn Honor and Dragon Crystals to upgrade your Medal and earn BR and stat boosts. *Battle Runes: Use and upgrade Battle Runes to enhance your equipment stats and increase BR. Upgrading BR: Gold *Wings: Equip wings for an instant BR increase and new way to increase your stats. *Wardrobe: Active clothing to boost BR. This is only a temporary increase (unless the clothing item is labeled as permanent) and the bonus BR will disappear when the clothing expires. *Marriage Also see *Archer vs. Warrior: Multiple forum users weigh in on the BR gap shown between two characters Category:Game Terms Category:Battle Rating